Fuel nozzles vary greatly in design. One approach, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,634, involves the use of swirler airfoils or vanes arrayed around a central fuel orifice. Nozzles of this type can be costly to manufacture. Another approach, shown in the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,113 provides a plurality or air channels drilled around a central fuel orifice in a solid nozzle tip, which provides good mixing and is relatively cheaper to manufacture. However, the machining, drilling and finishing operations still require some time and precision to complete, and hence opportunities for cost-reduction yet exist.